Names Have Meanings
by alohomorraa
Summary: We all know that The Boy Who Lived's full name is Harry James Potter. But why?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope that you guys like this! **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling...stupid defective Polyjuice potion, now I'm walking around as Lindsay Lohan...**

**Here it is...**

**Chapter 1: First Name**

"YES! LILY, IT'S A BOY, IT'S A BOY! OH, THANK YOU MERLIN!"

James was still screaming and leaping around in joy, giddy of the news he heard two hours ago.

"OH, LILY, IT'S A BOY, IT'S A BOY! I'LL TEACH HIM HOW TO PLAY QUIDDITCH, AND HE'LL GET IN GRYFFINDOR, AND HE'LL MARRY SOME GIRL AND WE'LL BE GRANDPARENS! OH MERLIN, LILY WE'RE GOING TO BE BLOODY GRANDPARENTS!" James screamed.

Lily laughed at the excited look of shocked realization that spread across her husband's face.

"Don't you think you're getting too far ahead of yourself? How about we deal with our _current _situation? Like deciding a name?"

"Psch, I already know what name he's going to have!"

"Oh, really? Like what?' Lily asked, her almond-shaped, beautiful green eyes amused and twinkling. "James Jamesie Junior? Or how about Jamesinson Jamesen Junior? Or maybe-"

"Harry." James said simply.

"Ja- wait a minute, what?"

"Harry." he replied again.

Lily blinked. "Why Harry?"

James sat on the couch and motioned Lily to sit next to him.

"It's kind of a long story... we were in the middle of First-Year, and I was walking to the Quidditch Pitch to get some practice in before the next game. All of a sudden, I heard your voice. You and Mary MacDonald were playing by the lake, some kind of game where you would ask one person a question, they would have to answer truthfully, and then the other person would ask you a question, and so on. As I was walking towards the Pitch, I heard Mary ask you "If you had a kid, what would you name it?" You answered "Harry." That's when I halted to a stop. That's what I would've named my kid, too! Lots of people say that Harry is such a stupid name. "Who could name a kid something that sounds like hairy?" They would say. But I didn't care. I took one look at you, and I knew. I swore to myself that I would marry Lily Evans one day, have a kid, a boy, with her, and name him Harry. I knew it was my destiny. 'Harry' was the start of my love for you."

By the end of the story, Lily was in tears.

"I-I nev-ver kn-new... Oh, James, that's s-s-so _sweet!_" Lily cried/squealed.

"Then we'll name him Harry, a symbol of the love between us." James said. He read that with pregnant women, sappy romantic stuff would make them yell at you less. Hopefully it was working.

**Soooooo what did you think? Middle name is coming soon!**


	2. Middle Name

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been immeasurably busy. It's almost scary, really. Also, my poll has only had 3 voters, so PLEEEEEEASE vote! **

**Disclaimer: Remember my defective Polyjuice Potion from the previous chapter? Yeah, well I thought I found a cure before the hour was up, but instead it turned me into Elvis Presley... scary. Very scary. Seeing that Elvis Presley doesn't own Harry Potter...**

**Middle Name**

Lily sat in her rocking chair, humming to herself and patting her stomach. "Oh, my little Harry. What are we going to do with you?"

James walked in. "Hello, Lily." he said, kissing her on the head. "Hello, Harry." he said patting Lily's belly affectionately.

"James?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"How are we going to decide Harry's middle name?"

"I thought we decided on James...?" James said, uncertainly.

"Yes, but... well James, I've been thinking...now, I understand if you don't want this name for our child, for Harry... but I was wondering if we could make his middle name..."

" Yes?"

Lily mumbled something quickly.

"What dear? Sorry, couldn't hear you..."

"Severus..." she whispered softly.

For a moment James seemed lost for words. His mouth opened and closed like a dying goldfish. Finally, he let out a strangled breath.

"Why?"

"Oh, James! I'm sorry, but look around you! There's a war going on, a horrible war, with just black and white, good and evil, no gray or in-betweens! The Wizarding World is divided, no longer one, no longer whole! We're two sides, unwilling to make a change, or extend a hand of truce! We're a broken civilization, a fragment of what we used to be, of what we once were! This has turned into an unforgiving nation, and there seems to be no right or wrong anymore! If we extend a hand of forgiveness, a sign that we don't want to do this anymore, maybe it will make a difference! That's all some people in this world want, forgiveness!"

James still stared at her, but a spark of realization, a dawn of understanding seemed to ignite in his eyes. James nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Oh, James!" Lily cried, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you." she whispered quietly.

James cleared his throat. "But, um, Lily, dear?"

"Yes, James?"

"If Voldemort found out about Harry's name... what would he make of your friend? Sniv- I mean Severus has been on the dark side for years now, Lily. If Voldemort saw that our child's name was Harry Severus Potter... what would he do to Snape?"

Lily went pale. "James...I...I didn't think... oh, what are we going to do?"

"Here's what we're going to do, Lily. To everybody else, our child will be Harry James Potter. But to us, Lily... to us he'll be Harry Severus Potter."

Lily wrote this down. She took a piece of paper, wrote something down, and put it under Harry's future pillow in his crib.

One and a Half Years Later

Severus Snape lay sobbing, cradling Lily's dead figure.

"Oh, Lily! Lily, my Lily! I'm so sorry, Lily...so sorry..." he sobbed, broken.

He heard a noise. He looked up and saw Lily's son. He didn't care about that. What he cared about was that there was a corner of a piece of paper under the child's pillow.

"Accio paper." he murmured. When the paper reached him, he sobbed harder than ever before.

**This Is The True Birth Certificate Of**

**Harry Severus Potter**

**-****Lily Evans Potter**

**-****James Potter**

Severus was sobbing truly and hysterically now.

His friend...his _love... _had finally forgiven him.


End file.
